


Feel It Furious

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn may be working for a crazed Nord who demands everything and more from him, but damn it all he couldn't feel any better if he tried. On the road together, a Dunmer and his patron unwillingly come to terms with some strange feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel It Furious

What a damn day. This was what living was about, there was glory to be had before the setting sun of each and every day and he was more than eager to take it all by the horns. High on the bloodlust and coin, a Dunmer and his patron decide to rest for the night. They've done so in the remains of their enemy's camp; sure it was dangerous but could anyone stop them now? He felt invincible. 

 

Together they sat before the fire Teldryn made. Dark all around them, certain death stalked their every move in the danger of the night. A sword rest at the Dunmer's hip, but his hands where stretched over the fire, his long fingers casting bars of darkness across the treetops behind him. They where not silent, his patron was more than happy to recant his kills and boast a while, and Teldryn couldn't be more alright with that. He was happy and there was plenty to be said, hearing his heavy Nord accent dance with his story. 

 

Until that is, it got a little too winded.

 

“Ugh must you keep rambling on about the same bloody kill? Is that all you ever think about? Isn't there anything else you love besides conquest?” 

 

He thought about it for a moment and gave him a once over that Teldryn definitely detected. The Dunmer crossed his arms and there was something off in his red eyes tonight. “You overestimate me, Teldryn. Battle is my one true love.” He gave the elf before him a smile that too, was off. 

 

“Nords, all the same.”

 

“Ah, I also love coin. It's treated me better than any woman ever has.” 

 

Teldryn scoffed, waving a hand past his face. “I can't imagine you've ever  _loved_ any of those women. I've seen the way you pick them up, all you desire is the conquest.” Teldryn actually felt quite upset as he bitched at his boss, it was something that has been plaguing him nonstop for a month now. 

 

“Why do I need a woman around when I already have you bitching and moaning in my ear day in and day out?” the Nord pointed him down “-and yes, I've had lovers before. They never stuck around too long, but I've had them.” Blue eyes watched the fire, Teldryn watching the way fire made his blonde arm hair simply glow. Thoughts came into the Nords mind of things he shouldn't be thinking about...he looked over at Teldryn anyway.

 

“I'm sure they all had their reasons.” Teldryn's voice slithered, something about this conversation just not adding up to what he wanted. He wanted to just fucking tell him what he really thought about him, what he thought about the way he treats his emotions. It's like all he wanted to know was death and blood...but Teldryn has seen every side he hides from the world, knows the Nord in ways no one else did. There was something much more to him than anyone'd ever know and it enraged him to see it hidden. “I have my share of lovers... women I could honestly say that I did love.” He said it, just in case the Nord _cared._

 

“Well for a time, they where very lucky ladies.” 

 

Teldryn gawked. The Nord was looking at him and grinning, seemingly aware that he got exactly what he wanted out of Teldryn. 

 

“Did I startle you?” He asked, and Teldryn honestly felt clueless of what to say next. So he did what he knew would work; be an asshole. 

 

“Oh so you've learned sarcasm at _last_.” 

 

“No, I haven't. I gave you a compliment.” the Nord reached out and took a drink of his mead, wiping his mouth against the leather bracer on his wrist. He leaned forward in his seat and waited for the Dunmer to retort, and he ashamedly took in deeper the shape of Teldryn's face. Haunting, he thought... He didn't have the nerve to call him beautiful, but he simply was. He had trouble looking away these days.

 

“Well then,” Teldryn starts, his mind racing “What in the gods name's come over you?” Did he really think that about him? He wondered why... The nord simply ignored him, and went on. 

 

“You look the loverboy type, it's in your eyes. You must treat your lady very well.” the Nord confided, firelight making that look on his face a little more intriguing to Teldryn. What had gotten into him simply blew over the Dunmer's head. Teldryn thought about what he said, and thought yes, I am a good lover.. And a huge part of him wanted to think that he could show his patron he was. It's not like he hasn't been spending the past month jacking off and sleeping with women dodging thoughts of _him_ every time. 

 

“Oh, I do.” Teldryn whispers, unsure if there was anything else to really say after that. He had to look away from the Nord even though he felt piercing blue eyes soon on him. Teldryn's mind became invaded with thoughts as the Nord watched him. 'Come here and kiss me' among others, it felt like the perfect time to- he'd been avoiding these desires like wildfire but sometimes they became so strong it throttled the poor elf. He couldn't help it, he looked up and stared back. 

 

Nothing was said. The Nord simply stared and thought of what a mess he's gotten himself into. It was like a curse they've been dealt, both sharing these identical urges that they so desperately keep hidden. They suffered for it, it was obvious at this point something deeper was being reached in this friendship. But he wasn't  _that_ way. No. He refused to believe what he was feeling when he's with Teldryn was actually there.

 

“I'm going to sleep.” He says, and Teldryn felt his heart drop down to his feet. To Oblivion with that, he thought.. he couldn't look at Sero anymore. It would ignite imaginings of the darkest kind. Teldryn merely sighed and watched the fire, ignoring the Nord who stood and prepared his sleeproll, which lay head to head with Teldryn's. They where silent all the while until the Nord tucked himself in, eyes closed and nose to the sky. 

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Fuck it. Teldryn's eyes stared unblinking into the fire, giving himself a good long time to think about what he's exactly _doing_ with himself right now. What on Nirn kind of predicament is this to get himself into? Touring Skyrim with an complete brute, a no-mannered son of a bitch like him- and falling for him? Being happier than he's been in a lifetime? Gods help you, Sero, he thought. 

 

If either of them pretended any better, it was his Patron. He was so damn stoic, nothing seemed to phase him while Teldryn felt the weaker man for being more easily swayed. Teldryn didn't  _want_ any of this, but he didn't have the willpower to smother it entirely..no, the desire was growing too great. He didn't want to think about it any more, the Dunmer picked himself up and crawled into his bedroll, letting the fire warm their bodies.

 

Thank the gods he was tired. Teldryn fell asleep fast, and deeply. In the void of his sleep he found his comfort. And yet stoic as the Nord may seem, he simply couldn't sleep. He lay awake and tried his mightiest to quell the thoughts of Teldryn, trying to focus on the conquest ahead. But he couldn't stop it, not all of it. That tiny bit of his thought grew and grew until an hour later he was sitting up in his bedroll, staring at Teldryn who slept just beside him. He couldn't have him – he wouldn't- but that doesn't mean he can't look. 

 

Dunmer men always looked like aliens to him, but something about Teldryn just was not the same. The nord reaches out and brushes his bare fingers over Teldryn's mohawk, feeling the thick strands of his elven hair, so black. He's done this before, stare at him while he slept..he never let himself touch anything but his hair. His skin was gray but it looked so smooth and perfect, unlike any human skin he's ever seen. To think, not a few nights earlier he bedded a whore, evading wishes of having Teldryn beneath him instead...

 

Teldryn slept through his gentle ministrations, unaware. It left the Nord man plenty of time to skirt breath over the one thing he's been avoiding most. Minutes slipped by, until there was the cry of a hawk that pierced the night. Teldryn's eyes fly open, jolting in his bed while the Nord withdrew his hand so fast-but not fast enough. 

 

Teldryn looked around, running a bare hand through his hair.. he felt that. He stared up at the Nord and croaked “What...what where you doing?” He moved to sit on his elbow, and his Patron's eyes darted at the exposed collar he could see from Teldryn's shirt. “Where you stroking my hair? Just now?” 

 

“I was.” 

 

Teldryn was spooked, but he wasn't really sure what to say... I mean, how in Oblivion is he  _supposed_ to react? He frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes at the Nord who gave him such a look it broke him out of his shell. Out of all the things he could say, he said nothing. He simply stared at the Nord who didn't falter his gaze once. Red on blue for the longest moment, it is then they realize what the other was thinking; feeling. This was fucking real.

 

“...” Teldryn had to look away, slowly tucking himself back into his bedroll and simply willing himself to believe that this is just a dream. He'd never let this happen, no matter how real it was. The nord didn't know what to do, he'd been caught redhanded and to be let go so silently for once? This wasn't good. He crawled into his sleeproll and closed his eyes, but his heart was still pounding like mad, his chest cold. 

 

Left with no other choice but to face the facts, the Nord's mind begins to slip into dangerous places. He could no longer refuse to believe that this Dunmer man and he where desiring things completely outrageous and new. Teldryn had become a soft spot in his heart that had to be eradicated as soon as possible-but how could he do that when he couldn't stand the idea of letting him go?

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of their last few nights.


End file.
